50 Word Prompts
by mykingdomfan
Summary: I made my own word prompts, a 50 sentence challange, kinda, I think. Well, it's something like that. I couldn't resist doing this. Chapters? 5. Rating T. Parings? Cloti, Yuffentine, Shid, Marzel, Zaerith. Enjoy and R/R
1. Yuffentine

I've seen this things before and wanted to try it, I'll have Cloti, Shid, Marzel and Zaerith also. Maybe more, not sure yet...Enjoy!

* * *

1. Adoptive

Yuffie and Vincent often told Shelke that just because she was adoptive, didn't mean they loved her less than their biological children.

2. Retold

The thought of retelling how her and Vincent got together scared Yuffie, mainly because she'd rather have Vincent alive then be killed by Cid.

3. Bighearted

Vincent decided Yuffie had a big heart, mainly because she had chosen to love him with everything she had and did it from her own free will.

4. Tingle

Yuffie be lying if she said that half of their relationship came from the thrill of hiding it from everyone, like they were spies or something!

5. Nobel prize

Yuffie knew, along with Vincent Shelke was smarter than most children, hell, most adults! They also knew someday she'd win awards, and they'd be there.

6. Foolproof

Yuffie had a foolproof plan, move in with Vinnie, be Vinnie's friend for life and help him live. What she didn't count on was him falling in love with her, like she was with him.

7. Deplorable

Vincent would never describe Yuffie as adorable, yes she did things that made his heart melt, but she was more deplorable. Especially when she used her charming ways to trick him into going to the Golden Saucer.

8. Microsecond

Within a microsecond, Vincent changed his and Yuffie's entire relationship. From best friends to something more and it was all because of jealousy.

9. Coquettish

Later on in their life, Yuffie found a new and inventive way to make Vincent take a break from his paperwork. All it took was massaging his shoulders, a few choice words and then they were using his desk for an _entirely_ new _purpose_.

10. Midwinter

It was midwinter when Vincent returned from a long mission, it was also midwinter when he discovered he was going to be a father.

11. Solution

Yuffie had once thought of a solution to Vincent's fixation with the late Lucrecia, she told him while he was drinking his coffee she was going to grow her hair out, die it light brown and wear dresses. He promptly choked on his coffee.

12. Might

There was no doubt in Yuffie's mind that she loved Vincent, she defiantly loved a challenge. However she knew there was a high chance Vincent might not love her, but she took the risk.

13. Guilt

The first time Vincent ever dreamed about Yuffie as more than a friend, he felt like shooting himself. He couldn't even meet Yuffie's eyes at breakfast. He knew it was only part of human nature that made him fantasized about Yuffie, that still didn't help the guilt.

14. Provision

Yuffie and Vincent were quite adapt at rations and provisions, however Vincent would never know where she learned to cook.

15. Redecorate

When Yuffie had moved in, she had whipped out a catalog and went on and on about how to make this place less like a crypt and more homey. He left immediately for a two month mission.

16. Second-guess

Sometimes Yuffie couldn't help but second-guess herself and Vincent. Really what did he see in her? She wasn't graceful or charming like Lucrecia, she most certainly didn't look like Lucrecia, but Vincent kept telling her that was part of her appeal.

17. Conceive

Tifa had once, in one of her moony states, told her about how magical the night her and Cloud conceived Zack was. Later in life Yuffie would always remember Tifa's shocked and slightly scandalized face when she mentioned the twins were conceived on Halloween.

18. Child

Yuffie was a child when they first met, barely sixteen. So years later when she grew up-Lifestream she did-he would try and remind himself she was much too young, no matter how much he wanted her.

19. Self-satisfied

Yuffie always felt slightly better when she made sure the crazy Nibelheim women knew Vincent was hers!

20. Puzzlement

Almost half of AVALANCHE were completely puzzled and confused when one day when all gathered in Nibelheim because Yuffie was giving birth.

21. PTA

Yuffie never talked to the PTA, in fact she just plan ignored them. However the one time she went to one of those meetings, she was never let back in.

22. Scary

Vincent wasn't scary, at least in Yuffie's mind. The world tended to disagree when she claimed Vincent was not scary, she'd seen scarier puppies.

23. Insanity

Their relationship was not foreseen; in fact the world should have exploded the day they kissed. It defied any and everything they were, pure insanity. Yet that was how Yuffie liked it.

24. Fighter

They were fighters; they bonded in battle over spilt blood and dressing wounds. The fighter in them never would disappear, especially since most of their dates were spent on missions for the W.R.O

25. Meddle

Yuffie liked to meddle, she once convinced Tifa to have a date with someone other than Cloud. However when Tifa tried to return the favor, Yuffie promptly hung up and refused to speak to her for a month.

26. Disability

Vincent always assumed his claw was a disability, especially since it had taken a while to simply remove it. Though he discovered it was quite handy in assisting a certain ninja out of her clothing.

27. Typical

Yuffie laughed, loudly, when Tifa asked if she ever wanted a typical relationship. She was perfectly fine with going on missions-which often left them alone in hotel rooms-arguing over stupid stuff and being Vincent's support.

28. Cheerful

Yuffie was constantly cheerful, because most of AVALANCHE was depressing. Few people got to see her be herself, broken as the rest of them. Vincent was one of them.

29. Unbuckle

Vincent decided Yuffie was naturally weird when she wanted to time how fast she could unbuckle his cape and belts.

30. Thirteenth

On their thirteenth wedding anniversary, Vincent told in the midst of passion, "that Lucrecia paled in comparison to her, _his_ wife." Yuffie could only cry.

31. Reissue

Yuffie forced some damn magazine to reissue their latest printing when she read the headlines. "Extra, Extra! Tifa Lockhart and Vincent Valentine seen entering a restaurant."

32. Tearful

Yuffie was quite proud of herself for only crying a handful of times, but throughout her pregnancies she ended up crying more times then she could count.

33. Refrain

Yuffie refrained from mentioning Lucrecia, not wanted Vincent to have a relapse. Vincent refrained from mentioning Lucrecia, because he didn't want to upset Yuffie.

34. Motion sickness

Over the years, Yuffie's motion sickness had become manageable, but she ended up passing it onto their children.

35. Mine

Yuffie and Vincent thought process was more in-tuned then anyone could assume. Mainly when they walked down the streets of Edge and men and woman eyed one or the other, the only thought in their minds as they kept close to each other were. "Mine."

36. Engrave

The first time Tifa saw the ring on her finger, she instantly admired it. Sadly she would never know the two short words engraved on the inside that meant the world to her. "My ninja."

37. Catching

Yuffie rarely fell, she was composed and in control. However when she needed to fall, Vincent would always catch her.

38. Place

Yuffie's favorite place in the house was the kitchen; it was the place where Vincent first kissed her, the place where she told him she was pregnant-both times-it held plenty of good memories. Except when she confronted him over Lucrecia, but she tended not to think about that day.

39. Biting

Yuffie decided Vincent was part vampire, since he appeared to have a slight obsession with her neck and _biting_ it.

40. Marksman's

Vincent was an excellent marksman, he was scary good. Yuffie wanted him to teach her; however she could only handle one lesson of Vincent breathing on her neck as he gave instructions, being behind her and holding her arms as he fixed her aim.

41. Seeming

They were seemingly incompatible, opposites to their friends. Inside though they were more alike than they cared to admit: Broken, used and tossed away.

42. Legalize

The day they legalized their relationship in the courthouse, Yuffie knew that they weren't playing and it was real. Strangely it didn't scare her as much as it should have.

43. Source

Whoever sources said that their children's father was Reno, was never heard of again.

44. Antisocial

Vincent was naturally antisocial; they day he ever tried to strike up a conversation the world would just explode. But that was fine; Yuffie was social enough for the both of them.

45. Unison

Yuffie and Vincent rarely said anything in unison, there was one occasion when Shelke said she was considering moving in with her boyfriend during colledge, they both said in unison. "No."

46. Noncompliance

Yuffie rarely stepped down, when they argued over something stupid. He often enjoyed those fights, mainly because Yuffie was even more attracted when she was angry.

47. Attract

Vincent had once sat down and tried to convince himself he was not attracted to Yuffie. No, he was not attracted to those long tan legs, her very tempting neck, and her curves she never tried to hide and-as Vincent realized where his thought process was going; he decided he needed to go shoot something.

48. False

Yuffie often wondered why she felt so happy when she took her second pregnancy test and it wasn't false, even though the twins had yet to turn two.

49. Obnoxious

Yuffie was obnoxious, it worked to her advantage. People underestimated her because of it; they just assumed she was all mouth and no action. Yuffie did prove to Vincent she was the complete opposite, if you know what I mean.

50. Saunter

Reeve often worried when Yuffie would visit the W.R.O, enters Vincent's office, and saunter out hours later. Once their relationship came out in the open, he decided he'd rather not know anymore.


	2. Cloti

Cloti-

1. Temptress

Tifa screamed temptress, no she didn't scream it, she embodied the very meaning. But that was alright with Cloud, she was his own personal temptress.

2. Pointless

Tifa treasured the pointless conversations, talking about non-sense with Cloud. It meant Cloud was moving on and letting go.

3. Categorized

If someone tried to categorize their relationship, hearing of their expressive past, they'd get lost and probably confused.

4. Bangs

Cloud loved Tifa's bangs, the way they fall into her face, mainly because it gave him an excuse to touch her.

5. Negate

Cloud had negated Tifa to the back-burner in his guilt, something he'd forever regret.

6. Enter

Tifa had let him enter her heart, no questions asked; she gave him the key to her heart to use as he pleased. She just hoped he'd realize how fragile her heart was.

7. Minimalism

Cloud had once considered minimalizing the bar, after all only four people lived there and they had eight bedrooms. Then when Tifa was pregnant again, she demanded they'd upgrade the bar. Cloud had learned earlier to never tell a hormonal Tifa "no".

8. Sold

Cloud had told Tifa something so sweet, so loving and so amazingly Cloud she cried. "Teef, if you wanted me to, I'd sell Fenrir."

9. Daze

Tifa often left him in a daze, when she kissed him, when she cared for no other reason than she wanted to. But when she truly left him in a daze was when she had a hard day, covered in dirt and trying to control their children, it dazed him how lucky he got.

10. Frosty

Cloud believed Tifa flourished in the winter, because there was no better picture then Tifa, with their children playing in the first snow-fall.

11. Crayon

Tifa loved her children's drawings; they reminded her of how innocent and sweet childhood was. But she'd have to have Cloud talk with Zack about using his enhanced strength to break the crayons.

12. Idle

Tifa and Cloud were rarely idle. Mornings were hectic at best as Cloud prepared for any delivery jobs, Tifa prepared breakfast and got the kids to school on time and got the bar ready. Then when the kids came home it was a tizzy of homework, paper work and making supper. And then came the night, where they got their children in bed and Tifa was dealing with her bars busiest hour. The only rest the two got were when they passed out in bed, but they wouldn't trade it for anything.

13. Hypnotize

The first time Tifa had seen Cloud in over two years, his eyes which used to be a simple sky blue, glowed. They were brighter, glowing slightly, Tifa was hypnotized by the depth she could reach if she tried hard enough.

14. Placate

Tifa was gentle, Tifa was sweet, Tifa wouldn't start a fight she wouldn't finish, but when she tried to placate him, it left a bad taste in Cloud's mouth.

15. Nonflammable

There were certain mornings when Tifa was a regular chef, fixing food in record time. Then there were the rare-once a month-mornings where he was glad they invested in nonflammable clothing.

16. No-no

Tifa could never help her laughter as each of their children as babies, developed a fascination with Cloud's hair and pulling it. "No-no, Zack, don't rip out daddy's hair!"

17. Shape

Cloud wasn't sure it was possible to have a favorite shape, Color? Sure. Number? Why not. But his favorite shape was that of an hourglass...he blamed Tifa for that.

18. Velvety

Tifa's hair felt strangely like velvet, rich and smooth. He told so and she gave him the weirdest look, but said he was "adorable" and gave him a kiss.

19. Veggie

Cloud was a horrible influence on the children, Tifa decided. Because he scrapped the vegetables away, which all children copied.

20. Build-up

Cloud's proposal was not anything big, in fact she walked in on him rehearsing it. Still, it made her teary eyed all the same.

21. Sculpt

The first time Tifa ever came across Cloud shirtless, she decided then and there that someone up there favored Cloud, the man was drool worthy.

22. Prior

Tifa prayed and hoped to the late Aerith that Cloud would love her with just a ounce of what he felt for the Ancient.

23. Delectation

Cloud enjoyed every moment between him and Tifa, his favorite was her welcoming him home with a simple hug and a whispered. "You're back."

24. IOU

Whenever Cloud missed giving Tifa a kiss good morning, he'd write a simple note which would make Tifa smile. "IOU a kiss."

25. Alleged

Cloud told Tifa he was not raising their children to be a indestructible fighting force, despite how proud he was of how amazing they fought together.

26. Subtlety

Cloud would never truly have tact, or subtlety. That was why when he blurted out-quite suddenly-for Tifa to go on a date with him, he didn't blame her for dropping the glass in hand.

27. Client

Cloud's clients, the most loyal ones, slightly worried him when the news of Tifa's pregnancy hit the world. They gave them so many gifts and blessings, he got dizzy.

28. Vandalize

Someone had the nerve, the audacity to scratch Fenrir. Tifa and Cloud worked together to track him down and instigate the fear of God in him, then handed him to the police.

29. Unsociable

Cloud wasn't unsociable, he just didn't enjoy the leeches' looks women gave him and chose to ignore them. However that seemed to make women all the more interested, Tifa included.

30. Tie

Cloud didn't like wearing a tie, even when they were supposed to show up all dressed fancy for the W.R.O.'s parties, where lots of rich people made a investment in Reeve's new company. He was just glad-and a touch curious-Tifa knew how to fix his crooked ties.

31. Lonely

Cloud had asked her if she ever got lonely, looking very much like a lost boy, Tifa shook her head and mumbled "never." Still unsure if he was referring to the dead or not.

32. Short story

When their children were curious as how their legendary parents got to together Cloud would simply condense it. "Boy meets girl, boy leaves to fight for girl, boy goes through horribly traumatizing events with girl right beside him, boy and girl eventually get through it and live happily ever after." Tifa would then smack him and tell him to tell it right.

33. January

Cloud and Tifa's favorite month was January, because every January was the start of a new beginning and a way of saying they survived another year.

34. Acceptability

Cloud had finally come to terms with his past, his choices and life. Now was the time to accept Tifa's willing hand and kind eyes.

35. Die

Tifa once asked what Cloud would have done should she'd died in Aerith's place. Cloud hugged her to him and begged her to never speak like that, like it was a possibility.

36. Self-pity

Cloud reinvented a pity party; he sulked and wallowed in doubt and guilt. Tifa only wished she could fix every little scar, because there was so many that covered her solider boy.

37. Favoritism

Cloud and Tifa denied favoring their children, they loved them all equally. However some mornings they'd claim the most calm child-Denzel-was their favorites.

38. Restriction

Tifa was quite happy to be pregnant; it was a small accomplishment she'd thought would never happen. Then Cloud began telling her what not to do. "You shouldn't cook Teef." "Tifa what are you doing running the bar? You'll only get stressed." "Tifa go back to sleep, Denzel is fine." Cloud drove her crazier then she thought possible.

39. Content

Tifa was more than slightly content, she was perfectly content with her three boys. Even got happier having a little girl and another boy. She just hoped Cloud was as happy as she was.

40. Civil Servant

Cloud and Tifa played a major part in stopping Sephiroth, so they received benefits from W.R.O., which meant a "Get out of jail" card. Though they never needed it, their son Zack used it all the time.

41. Piece

Every time Cloud left, Tifa felt a piece of her leave with him. The only thing that kept her grounded was the two children who needed her more.

42. Men

Tifa and Yuffie organized a time when they could catch up and complain about the one that vexed and made angry, men. As the years went by, the complains turned into discussions on why they took so long.

43. Buxom

Tifa was wonderfully well endowed, much to Cloud's frustration, mainly because of the damn drunken perverts!

44. Leave

Tifa never told him to leave, yet she never asked him to stay. He made those choices on his own, for the good and the bad.

45. Rethought

Cloud stared at Tifa while she slept, reconsidering leaving her. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he stayed, then she rolled over and he caught a glimpse of a faded scar on her back. His mind was made up with a frown.

46. Casting

Reeve once approved of making a movie based on their exploits. AVALANCHE was invited to the set, Cloud discovered his actor was bald and Tifa found out hers was a floozy. They proceeded to cancel the movie, they didn't even wanna know about the other's actors.

47. Duds

Cloud's half dress, half pants outfit, with the super cool black leather that drove the fan-girls wild, was misplaced. In his closet were normal shirts, pants and shoes. He screamed in horror.

48. Amusingly

Tifa and Cloud's relationship was often amusing, especially since their marriage. They just ignored how they became AVALANCHE's prime amusement.

49. Holiday

Cloud wished he never missed a holiday with his family, especially since he never saw Tifa's Christmas dress, that dress was a damn good reason never to miss Christmas.

50. Unaware

Cloud couldn't believe everyone but him knew about Tifa's love for him, was he that blind? Tifa just told him "he was just being a guy," strangely that made him feel worse.


	3. Shid

I command all of you to go read **50 moments of Yuffentine** by CupofTeaforAliceandHatter. You will read it, love it and review it. Thank you. ;)

* * *

Shid-

1. Dribs and drabs

Their relationship wasn't sunshine and rainbows. It was full of cussing, swearing and trying to work past what happened. Strangely it fit them so much.

2. Caviar

Shera may have come from a nice home where caviar was what they all ate, but she wouldn't want it back.

3. Necessary

When she had Geostigma, Cid told her how necessary it was for her to live. She didn't let him know how much that affected her.

4. Hundredth

Cid tried to quit smoking, tried valiantly, he quit for a hundred days. Until Shera caught him smoking in the 'Shera'.

5. Close call

Cid almost, almost missed the birth of their first son. Luckily he installed a type of hyper drive to get him there just in time.

6. Guitar

Cid couldn't play the guitar, it sounded like a cat being drowned, but it was the thought that counted.

7. Inspect

When Cid first saw the tail-tall signs of Geostigma, he checked her all over and almost cried when he saw how infected she was.

8. Beware

Shera's mother warned her about men that smoked, cussed and were drinker. How they'd break her heart, what her mother didn't mention was how tightly they held onto it.

9. Over

It was over; she had caught the fatal Geostigma. But it was alright; Cid didn't need her...Right?

10. Definite

She loved him; she loved the man who hated her very existence. She was definitely stupid.

11. Bled

Shera had tried to hide her condition from him, but she couldn't stop the bleeding and the guilty look in his eyes.

12. Delivery

Cid had suggested she'd have the child in their home; Cid didn't sleep in the house for a two weeks.

13. Plus sign

When Cid found out he was going to be a father, it wasn't by a teary eyed Shera. No, he found a little stick in the trash with a plus-sigh. He passed out, because men don't faint.

14. Ashtray

Shera learned the importance of having a ashtray around, because if she didn't Cid would leave cigarette buds all over her clean floors.

15. Home

The house they lived in was owned by Cid, paid with Shera's inheritance, but when they got married Cid signed it in both their names.

16. Intercourse

Shera had choked, spit and proceeded to blush heavily when Cid asked if she ever had sex.

17. Tea

Cid and Shera first bonded over a cup of tea while working at Shinra, they both believed that tea could solve anything.

18. Plenty

Shera had suffered plenty of times while living with Cid; he'd find new ways to make her feel low. But he also found many ways to make up for his behavior.

19. Stooge

Cid was cheap; the man didn't spend money unless he had too. Though when Shera was sick or pregnant he'd blow money faster than he thought possible.

20. Deodorize

Shera during her pregnancies stopped Cid in the doorway and sprayed deodorant all over him. The smell of smoke always acted up her morning sickness.

21. Evening

It was evening when Cid told her about his new Airship and its name; "The Shera". Nothing brought greater joy then having an airship-Cid's pride and joy-named after her.

22. Amen

Cid didn't pray, praying was for people who didn't think they had enough strength and tried to borrow from something they didn't even know exist. However he started praying when Shera had almost died.

23. Overgrowth

Shera had to take away Cid's cigarettes, and lock the hanger to get him to move the yard.

24. Debrief

Cid had struggled to remain strong and not back out, when Reeve debriefed Cid on his part in ending Deepground.

25. Sundae

The first craving Shera ever had was for a sundae. Unfortunately for Cid her sundae consisted of pickles, lettuce, chocolate sauce, ice cream and sardines.

26. Coniferous

During Christmas, Cid wouldn't go to the store and buy a tree. Oh no, he'd go out, chop one down with the kids and bring it home like he had just hunted supper.

27. Milestone

Shera wrote the milestones of their children, their first steps, their first words. What she didn't know was Cid had his own record he kept.

28. Leaven

When Cid left to help the W.R.O. fight Deepground, he left with a heavy heart, knowing he was leaving his pregnant wife alone.

29. Blonde

Shera hoped that one of their children would inherit her captain's blonde hair. Her wish was granted when Denus was born with a tuff of blonde fuzz.

30. Birthstone

It amazed and slightly stunned her that her wedding ring had her birthstone on it, she didn't think he'd remember.

31. Bullfight

Cid had mentioned he wanted to try bullfighting, said it sounded exciting. Shera said if he ever mentioned it again, she never let him touch her.

32. Sound

The first time Cid heard the sound of his son's heartbeat, he was amazed him and Shera had made something so innocent.

33. Imperfect

He was imperfect, he'd say something mean, he'd cuss, he'd smoke, and he'd go get plastered. Yet she couldn't bring it in her to hold it against him, after all everyone was imperfect.

34. Elegance

Shera held a certain elegance from being born high-up in society, made Cid wonder what she saw in him, a regular country boy.

35. Lightly

Cid didn't take Shera's tears lightly, mainly because she only cried if the world was ending or being a victim of hormones.

36. Adjourn

Cid had once had jury duty, unfortunately the court room was not prepared for her husband's loud comments and thoughts.

37. Combat

Shera wasn't skilled in combat; actually the thought of her fighting was laughable. But she wanted just one lesson of self-defensive from her husband. He decided to humor her by asking her to try and punch him; he ended up with a broken jaw.

38. Punk

When some punk tried to flirt with his wife, Cid would go into a blind rage and the punk would never even consider looking at her. It made Shera realize he loved her in his own way.

39. Prejudgment

Everyone assumed Cid was harsh, brash and loud. Shera got to see his soft side, which was buried way down deep.

40. Legit

Shera could only stare at the wedding ring on her finger; she really was married to Cid. The thought that this was real, true and legit frightened and excited her.

41. Accessory

Cid always wore a chain-link necklace with a rocket ship shaped pendant; it was Shera's wedding gift to him.

42. Afterbirth

Shera refused to let Cid touch her for six months after she gave birth to Denus, he was lucky he got to touch her after eight months.

43. Someway

Someway Cid had forgiven her mistakes, what truly confused her was when he said she had the best intentions and he was sorry.

44. Grandparents

When Lilaye, Valonica and Grimoire first called them "Grandpa" and "Grandmaw" Shera had burst into tears and Cid had excused himself.

45. Overeager

She had never been allowed in the Airship, except until after the Geostigma, she tried valiantly not to seem overeager to step foot in Cid's lifework.

46. Estate

Everyone believed Cid owned his house; he bought it with his own money. What no one knew was it was in his name, but bought with her money.

47. Daylight

Cid began to appreciate the first daylight, mainly because he'd look over and see his wife sleeping peacefully. He would always thank everything that she stayed with him.

48. Awaken

When Shera awoke, she'd find Cid staring at her intently, like he was memorizing her. She'd blush and he'd smirk.

49. Ultrasound

The most heartbreaking ultrasound was the last one he went when Shera was carrying their first son.

50. Pilot

Cid was a pilot, he could operate any and everything. Airships, boats, cars, tanks, planes, he was that good at what he did. But he was also her pilot, a title he told her he enjoyed.


End file.
